


Shockwave's Time Traveling Pants

by MissMel



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shockwave is a nerd, Starscream being Starscream, Time Travel, maybe smut, megatron being old, nerdscream, soundwave is tired, student starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMel/pseuds/MissMel
Summary: An experiment gone wrong leaves Starscream dazzed and confused, Soundwave is blocking his security clearance, and the entire Decepticon army is struggling to cover for their mentally MIA air commander. Oh, and Thundercracker is not amused.





	1. A New Student

**Author's Note:**

> first post! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!

"You're going to cause a base-wide blackout! If you knew anything about circuit boards you'd know that!" Starscream reprimanded.  
The electrical cords weaved their way through Shockwave's lab buzzing with energy, creating a low, soft, humming sound. They were flowing off of counters and covering the entire floor, all connected to the giant machine Shockwave had installed into the far wall. The specifics on this project had been kept in a top secret file, and Starscream being the science gremlin he is, managed to get his shiny, polished talons all over it.

"I have connected the cords to separate breakers and collected backup generators in case of malfunction. All calculations point to a successful test run." Shockwave stated.

Starscream's wings flicked up in response. "Well I should hope so. Otherwise all the time I spent gathering materials for you will have been a waste." His wings flicked again as he strode over to where Shockwave was hunched over, sorting wires to outlets.  
Although Megatron had no objection to Shockwave's interest in starting this new project, he was unwilling to supply any funding for machinery that would not be used in battle. Starscream, however, was more than happy to sponsor the project. He had kept in touch with the cybertronian black market, so finding power converters and fusion cells wasn't an issue. Although Starscream had his moments, he was professional for the most part. The Starscream that screeched battle commands was entirely different from the Starscream that was currently leaning down to help peel apart tangled wires. Small talons proved more effective than blunt digit tips, in just a few clicks they had everything in order.

"The central turbine needs to be started after the side turbines. That's important, trust me. It'll explode." Starscream said as he made his way to the control panel, Shockwave wasn't far behind, taking his place to the left of starscream. He did trust him when he mentioned explosions, the entire Decepticon army knew about Starscream’s experience with explosions.  
Shockwave began booting up the main core, tapping flashing keys and monitoring the machines status, while Starscream walked over to the door of the lab, heels clicking, as he checked to make sure nobody would interrupt them. Suddenly, lights starting flashing rapidly as the machine whirred to life, the outer rubber of the electrical cords split, electricity now flowing freely.  
It wasn’t that the machine exploded, it just emitted a very strong surge of energy, and a extremely deafening sound, not unlike a sound that a machine exploding would make. Shockwave ducked, only half missing the stream of light that crashed into the control panel above him, and then ricocheted right into Starscream who was still standing next to the door.  
Inevitable, when Megatron would want to know why his second in command was dead, it wouldn't have been because of a machine exploding, because technically it hadn’t.  
Once Shockwave was able to shut everything down, he took out the emergency lab equipment set that Starscream had meticulously labeled “In Case Of Explosion” and found the stick covered in insulators so he could move the electrical cords out of the way without being electrocuted by excess charge. He made his way over to where Starscream was laying, leaned down and roughly grabbed a wing. Starscream surged upwards in Shockwaves grip, optics wide and filled with fear.

“Who the pit are you!” Starscream hollered. His voice-box was missing its usual glass shattering tone, that wasn’t all he was missing though, his badges seemed to be missing. His wings were just a barren white surface with the red stripes running along the bottom edge. He looked smaller? His face held more pout, and his digits were shorter, and sharper.  
A successful test run indeed.

“My designation is Shockwave. I am head scientist of the Decepticon army, I serve under Lord Megatron, and you-” Shockwaved turned around, dragging Starscream into the hab suite that was attached to the lab. “-are Starscream of Vos, student at Cybertron’s Science Academy. Pleased to meet you.”  
Starscream stood grimacing, most likely from nausea. Shockwave moved him to a chair near the berth, then picked up a data pad from the berth-table. He went through the security feeds, wiping the last couple hours from the lab cams. Then he searched the feeds to see if anyone was responding to the present situation, no doubt everyone on base just assumed the explosion was from one of Starscream’s failed experiments. Of course, Megatron was currently on his way down with Soundwave hot on his heels and Starscream’s trine in tow. Fantastic.

* * *

 

 

“I wonder if Starscream blew a hole through the wall again?” Skywarp snickered as he trotted down the hall.

 

“When the hall floods. He’s the one cleaning it up.” Thundercracker groused.

Soundwave pretended to act irritated by the situation, but in truth, Starscream hadn’t acted out in weeks, so they’d all been worried. He’d been helping Shockwave with whatever secret project he’d concocted, and conveniently not shared to public file. Of course, Soundwave could always just pry into the secret files, but what wasn’t his business, wasn’t his business.

Megatron however, had been trying to pry information from Starscream since this whole thing started. Hearing the explosion was music to his audials.  
His stride was powerful, and his optics glinted with purpose. Yes, these were the moments he enjoyed the most; catching Starscream in the act, seeing those wings flutter with nervous energy, optics shining deviously, it was all so perfect.

Megatron burst into Shockwaves lab, soundwave and the command trine not far behind. What he was greeted with...was not what he had expected.  
The main testing room was empty. Strewn with busted electrical chords and glass from the control panel. However, there seemed to be no actual damage done. He could hear faint conversation happening in the hab suit connected to the lab, so he made his way through the tiny path that had been created through the cords.  
Soundwave stopped when he got to the machine, inspecting what it could actually be, having no experience in the field of crazy science this idea had been brought from meant he had no answers, and all Skywarp could do was whistle and flick his wings as he skipped past it.

“This is ridiculous, and amazing. You’ve accomplished a great feat by bringing me to your time, even it’s only a few million years ahead of mine.”  
Megatron was reeling when he entered the room. It wasn’t Shockwaves close proximity to Starscream, no of course not, that would be insane. It was the tone starscream was using. Yes. That was it.  
Apparently Skywarp and Thundercracker had felt the same way when they burst in, practically tumbling over each other. Soundwave’s visor flashed with uncertainty, as if he wasn’t recognizing the processor he was attempting to scan.

Starscream, or someone who looked strikingly similar to starscream sat in a chair staring at a data pad that Shockwave was holding in front of him, completely immersed.

“Shockwave. Explain yourself. Quickly.” Megatron demanded. Optics trained on the blank expanse of his Air Commanders wings. Blank.

“ My Lord, I apologize. There seems to have been a malfunction with Starscream and I’s time machine. Fortunately the damage is minimal.” Shockwave provided, powering down the data pad and offering a servo towards Starscream to help him stand. He recognized his trinemates immediately, spreading his wings in greeting. TC’s intake fell open, and Starscream gave a genuine smile.

“Time machine?!” Skywarp shouted. Thundercracker was not as amused as his trinemate, choosing to remain silent instead.  
Soundwave was on the brink of keeling over. This was a breach of practically every security protocol he could name. Why. Why was it always Starscream. He was going to have a long, dreary talk with Shockwave when this room cleared.

“Minimal? Describe. Minimal.” Megatron was furious, and everyone in the room could tell.  
Starscream flinched back and TC responded by rearing his wings back in defense.

“We will be entertaining a young guest. Starscream- this is Megatron. Leader of the Decepticon army. Megatron- this is Starscream of Vos, student of the Science Academy.” Shockwave seemed to shrink back as Megatron’s optics scanned the young recruit.

Student you say? Soundwave is kinkshaming. TC is raging.


	2. The "almost" adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's first adventure in the future! except, it doesn't really turn out to be an adventure. more of a "intro" to an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think might happen next, and if it's extraordinary, i might add it in!

“This is...strange.” Starscream muttered as he pulled miscellaneous weapon experiments out from under  _ his _ berth. He pulled out unfinished rifles, handguns, and grenades, strewing them around the floor to inspect. They were all uniquely crafted. 

He peered under the berth again, optics illuminating the dark space. 

Data pads were stacked up in the very back, he pulled them out and checked them, they were password protected, but if his guess was right, they were the blueprints to the guns he had laid out before him. 

 

Starscream had been deposited into  _ his _ quarters, which were also connected to Thundercracker and Skywarp’s hab-suites. The two of them were in a war meeting, they said they’d be back later in the cycle, which left Starscream to snoop in future Starscream’s stuff.  

  
  


He laid the datapads down and braced his arm on top of the berth to pull himself up, then pranced over to the desk that was placed against the wall in-between two bulkheads. He booted up the computer, then he started ripping open drawers and pulling out their contents. He peeled apart files, most of them for Air tactics, things to do with aerial stunts. Disgusting.  

 

Starscream didn’t consider himself  ‘athletic’; Most of his time was spent in the lab, or in the library, or in class. He didn’t have time to fly hundreds of laps for ‘ _ fun’  _ like other seekers. No thank you, Starscream would rather take his box of curly energon fries and be on his way. 

 

Speaking of which, it looks like future Starscream also harbors a secret love for energon goodies. One of the drawers had a false bottom that opened up to reveal weapon design data pads. Then under the data pads he found Rust Sticks, Mercury Twizzlers, and Liquid Iron Drops, the Cybertronian equivalent to Gushers. Jackpot. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Best course of action: Feign normalcy until machine is fixed. Troops incapable of telling the difference” Soundwave droned. 

 

“They’ll know. They’re not  _ that  _ stupid.” Skywarp chirped as he bounced his thrusters, making a loud  _ tap tap tap  _ sound that echoed through the room. 

 

Thundercracker slammed his servo on the table suddenly. “Stop tapping your pedes! This is serious! How are we supposed to cover for him, and keep  _ him _ out of trouble?” 

 

“Him and  _ him.  _ Why do i feel like that’s going to get confusing?” Skywarp groused. 

 

“Skywarp!”

 

“What?!”

  
  


Megatron stood from where he had been sitting at the end of the table. “Thundercracker. Until the machine is fixed, you will be acting Air Commander. Skywarp, you will be responsible for keeping track of our  _ guest _ . My soldiers are not dense, they’ll notice the change almost immediately.” 

 

Soundwave’s visor gleamed at that comment. He was responsible for watching these goons. He knew exactly how dense they were. 

 

Thundercracker’s mood darkened. Skywarp just smirked. 

 

Feeling that he had said all that needed saying, Megatron made his way to the Main Command room. He had actually work to do after all, before he could play with his new recruit. 

 

Soundwave trailed sulkily behind. 

 

“So….do we get to head back now? Or are you going to keep treating him like a delinquent?” Skywarp stood and placed his arms behind his head, looking at thundercracker with hooded, amused optics. 

 

“Starscream at any age is a delinquent.” Thundercracker mumbled, following Skywarp as he headed for the hall. Skywarp started snickering. 

 

And with that they both began making their way down to the Air Craft Block of the Decepticon base. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


After finishing off the goodies Starscream replaced the datapads and the false cover for the drawer, then started refilling all the drawers, shutting them and putting all the stuff on the floor back under the bed. By then, the computer on the desk had loaded. 

 

He tried every passcode, then finally settle on entering his IP address, slash his cereal number. 

Ding. 

He was in. 

 

The files mostly contained boring Air Commander stuff. He found files regarding the health of the entire Air Force, their workout regimens, and flight schedules. Then he found a cute little file hidden under encrypted codes that had pictures of he and his trine mates in interesting positions, and he couldn’t tell whether he wanted to giggle, or cringe. Maybe a little of both. 

He didn’t have any more time to linger on the file though because around that time he heard a door open, either to Thundercracker’s room or Skywarp’s. 

 

Starscream quickly signed out of the computer and shut it down, jumping out of his seat and rushing to the bed to look as innocent as possible. 

 

Then Rumble and Frenzy walked in. They shoved each other, tumbling over each other as the ran in as fast as they could. 

 

“Hey!- want to come to a party!” the red one shouted. Starscream narrowed his optics. 

 

“It’s totally not illegal! There totally won’t be neutrals there!-” The blue one was trying to cover his mouth now. 

“Idiot!” 

“Hey!” 

 

Neutrals? That meant the party was off base. Somewhere a young Starscream, with no knowledge of his surroundings should be. 

 

“I would love too! How far is it?- That doesn't matter. Let’s go!” Starscream jumped off the berth, grabbed the two tiny arms with each servo, and darted for the nearest exit. 

 

“W-wait! We’re meeting Astrotrain in the hanger!” The poor little red beast looked like he was about to purge from all the man-handling. 

 

Starscream skidded to a halt and switched courses, carefully trying to navigate through corridors that wouldn't interlock with the command central. His calculations had been wrong though, as he came faceplated to chestplate with Thundercracker. The force of their collison sent them both to the ground. Starscream was quick to his feet, little mechs still in his hold, he started full speed for the hanger. 

 

“What in-!” Skywarp bent down to give TC a servo, he hauled him up and put a arm around his waist to steady him. 

 

They heard heavy pede steps, hitting the ground fast, then Soundwave rounded the corner. 

 

“Inquiry: Location of my creations.” If it was possible for Soundwave to sound out of breath, he did. 

 

Skywarp and Thundercracker made optic-contact before raising their servos to point down the hall. 

 

Soundwave broke into sprint, the seekers followed in a panic. When they got to the hanger Astrotrain had already began ascending. Soundwave began hailing him to land, but either the connection didn’t go through, or Astrotrain was ignoring him. 

Megatron arrived, looking bewildered, just as Astrotrain cleared the base. 

 

Dirge, the only mech on guard duty in the hanger, became under assault, 

 

“Where on earth are they going?!” 

 

“He has no idea what bots are out there!”

 

“Fact: You will be punished for mutiny if found an accomplice.”  

 

His optics darted between the four of them, finally settling on his commander. 

“They’re going to a club off base. On the East side of the Milky Way. Right now they’re headed to the space bridge at the Colorado base.”

 

“Then we will retrieve them. For their own safety, and reputation.” Megatron signed.  

* * *

  
  


Rumble and Frenzy had never been more terrified in their entire lives. 

 

They usually played the role of young, irresponsible, mischief makers; but seeing the gleam in Starscream’s optics as he approached a neutral an entire torso bigger than him, quickly had them realizing that they would be playing the fun police tonight. 

 

Starscream hiked his wings up as he approached quite possibly the buffest neutral this side of the universe. He could tell optics were roaming his wings, taking in their blank expanse, as most bots seemed to enjoy doing. He added a sashay as he walked, heels clicking just a tad louder. 

 

“And why would the Decepticon Air commander find himself in a place like this? Late in the cycle?” The giant hunk of sculpted metal rumbled. Starscream could feel the vibrations disturb the air around his wings, they twitched with excitement. 

 

“Air commander? Where? I’m off shift.” Starscream smirked, adding a teasing lithe to his tone. He reached the table the brute occupied and sat right on the edge, tilting his back struts. 

 

The unnamed giant shook with a silent laugh, raising his glass back to his mouth plates. Starscream dropped the smirk, trading it for a more sultry frown. They locked optics for what seemed like breams.  

 

“Hey boss! We should probably head back now!” Frenzy hollered. 

 

Starscream’s optics snapped to focus on the two beasties. They’d snuck up to the table, and had placed themselves right in between Starscream and his new companion. Said companion gave an amused grin,  lifted himself from the table and made his way to the upstairs commons. 

Starscream’s wings gave a little droop and embarrassment filled his field. 

 

“Do we have to go so soon? I thought we would be out a little longer?” He asked as he got off the table. 

 

“Fraid’ so. Soundwave just sent us a com that he’s outside. We don’t head out there soon we’ll be slagged.” Rumble said as he bounced in place. 

  
  
  


“Fine..” Starscream sighed. 

 

He followed the two back to the runway to meet up with Astrotrain, wings bouncing dejectedly the whole way. When they got to Astrotrain, he dropped the hatch for the three to get it. 

 

“Did you enjoy your outing?” Megatron greeted as they entered Astrotrain’s cabin. 

 

Rumble and Frenzy gave a sigh of relief. Their normal shenanigans were to be expected, but losing Starscream would have put them in a world of pain, knowing the adults were here took the responsibility off their shoulders. 

 

“Not really! The high grade was slimy,and all the attractive mechs were standoffish!” Starscream exclaimed as he dropped himself into the nearest seat. Skywarp snorted. 

Thundercracker lowered his helm into his hands. 

 

“Command: Rumble, Frenzy, return.” Soundwave collected his creations and took a seat as Astrotrain took off down the runway. 

 

Megatron gave Starscream a dull look, Then his optic ridges raised in a wonderful thought. 

 

“Perhaps your next outing will not be so disappointing.” He hummed, clearly amused with whatever inappropriate fantasy his processor had conjured. 

 

Thundercracker jumped at the idea. “NO. No i think that’s good for one cycle.” He said. 

 

“I am VERY uncomfortable.” Astrotrain said. 

 

Starscream leaned forward with his chin on his servo. The future was not turning out to be the fun filled adventure he had thought it would be. The first cycle had already passed and nobody had been killed, laid, or kidnapped. He and Skyfire always had amazing adventures.  Maybe it was time to find him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think might happen next, and if it's extraordinary, i might add it in!


	3. short and sweet

Starscream’s morning chronometer alarm was ringing softly in his audials. He needed to get up to meet with Shockwave, but the darkness, added to the softness of the berth and the warmth of his trinemates, was like a heavy weight pressing down on him. When they returned to base, Thundercracker swore Starscream would not leave his sight again. Skywarp demanded to be included in this punishment, which led to the comical scene of three seekers tangling together in one berth. Starscream had been separated from his trinemates since he’d left for the Science Academy in Iacon. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed them until now. 

He disengaged his chronometer and nuzzled back into Thundercrackers neck cabling. He felt Skywarp’s digits begin to pluck at tiny wires near his waist, which stirred a tingly feeling in the pit of his spark chamber. He let out a soft hum, and felt Skywarp’s faceplates split into a grin. He pressed further into Starscream’s back and ran his digits in tiny circles above starscream’s canopy. Thundercrackers optics cracked open as he sensed mischief through their bond, and he raised his servo to starscream’s faceplates, tracing his jaw, then his optic ridges. Skywarp had a digit tracing down Starscream’s spine sending a ping to starscream’s hud. He denied the interface panel release and continued to move his helm back and rest it on skywarp, exposing his intake. Thundercracker took this as an advantage, ducking his helm down to claim starscream’s mouth plates. Starscream, the ever active juvenile, began nipping Thundercracker’s bottom lip, until Skywarp gave a harsh slap to starscream’s aft. In surprise, Starscream released thundercrackers lip and reached back to pinch skywarps nose playfully. Thundercracker rumbled a soft laugh as he pressed forward into starscream. Starscream practically melted into him- his big, blue, protective wing mate. His systems were warm and fuzzy, Skywarp started playing with his seams again and starscream sighed, accepting the ping sent to his processor.   
_______________________________________

He missed his meeting with shockwave, which was fine because he planned on leaving base at some point today anyway. He needed to sort things out, he needed to see his old, big friend. Starscream adored his trinemates of course, but they were no Skyfire.   
He headed down to the main hanger, and found that it was now heavily guarded. Luckily, future starscream had conveniently left a map of unsecured exit points in the drawer of his desk, “for emergency’s”, it said. Starscream sauntered to the first exit point, a cozy little shoot placed inside a utility closet in hall 9. Not too far away from the lab. It was just big enough that he could crawl inside.   
It was dark. And disgusting.   
He was in there for what seemed like forever until he finally found the manhole covering that led to the outside. He pushed it open, letting the sunlight creep in around him filling the once dark tunnel.   
He climbed out and crouched, staying lower to the ground. There were a few guards still in the hanger area, but luckily the layout of the base made it to where he wasn’t in their direct line of vision. He slinked away from where he’d emerged, and then after careful calculation, transformed and blasted off at speeds that were sure to have broken the sound barrier. Thundercracker would have been proud, starscream grinned to himself. 

He flew for a few clicks then landed and started checking his chronometer. He searched through his contact lists until he found Skyfire, then added his area code and opened the com frequency. 

“.............” -

“Sky?” -

“Why did you open this frequency.” 

“The same reason everyone else opens a frequency. I need to talk to you, will you meet me somewhere?” 

“Absolutely not. You’ve tricked me before.” 

Well someone was grumpy. 

“I’m serious. I don’t know where I am. One minute I’m at the institute and then I’m here on Earth.” 

“.........What is the position you hold.” 

“I think someone said I’m the air commander.” 

“If Megatron were to fall in battle how would you respond.” 

Starscream gawked before replying. 

“Call for a medic. Obviously.” 

“Meet me at the twin peak immediately.” - 

The com line closed and Starscream looked to the canyons ahead curiously. What an odd question to ask? 

________________________________________

Starscream let out a shriek. 

“Sky!” 

Skyfire braced himself as he was tackled by the tiny seeker. This was definitely his Starscream. His grin was blinding. 

“It’s been a long time. For me anyway.” Skyfire sighed as he pressed Starscream closer. 

“Not for me, weirdo.” Starscream squeaked as the squeezed skyfire. 

There was an almost awkward pause where Skyfire just stood there holding him, Starscream tried not to fidget, and instead just traced tiny circles on Skyfire’s back. The wind that swept between the mountains was strong, and chilly, but skyfire was always warm. 

As great as embracing skyfire was though, mischief don’t make itself. “Ok I’m hugged out. Thank you. Now take me to your base.” 

Skyfire became a flustered bumbling mess after that. It took a solid fifteen minutes of mewling and “but I don’t know where I aaaaaaammmmm”s for Skyfire to actually consider taking Starscream home with him. He thought about what it had been lt had been like for him when he first awoke, without any guidance.   
The choice became clear. His little candy cane friend was coming home with him, weather his friends liked it or not.


End file.
